The present invention relates generally to a joint assembly and more particularly to assuring that a joint is fully engaged during assembly.
For assembly of certain joints, it is important to make sure the components of the joint are fully engaged during the assembly process. This ensures the proper functioning of the assembly. For example, in a steering assembly, an intermediate steering column shaft may connect to a yoke to form a universal joint. The yoke, in turn, is connected to a steering gear input shaft. During assembly of the steering gear input shaft to the yoke, it is desirable to assure that the components are fully engaged during the assembly process in order to avoid an assembly line worker believing the assembly is fully engaged when, in fact, it is not.